Together with Wolf
by azazel04
Summary: [ KaiHun ll BL ll Chibi Character - AU Plot ] Sehun si domba kecil bersahabat dengan Kai si bocah serigala / " Ayo kita berteman, Kai " / " Hey... hey ... hey mahkluk sepertimu suka sekali seenaknya, aku ini serigala sementara musim dingin sudah dekat, aku bisa saja memakanmu nanti "


**Together with Wolf**

by _Azazel04_

|| _**Alternative Universe**_:: **Parental Guindance **:: **Rate Mature **:: ||

maincast

**Kai**

**Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|| Together with Wolf ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaㅡkakak... nenek bilang kita tidak boleh mendekati rumah serigala, serigala memakan domba"

"Aish! Sehun berhenti jadi domba yang penakut"

"Mereka tidak akan memakan kita"

Tiga domba kecil bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon _ashwood_ yang menjulang tinggi.  
Domba berbadan tinggi sedang menatap rumah serigala dari kejauhan tersebut bernama Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah domba yang lebih kecil jongkok diatas tanah rerumputan dan ikut memperhatikan rumah serigala, sedangkan domba yang paling kecil sedang meremas baju nya kuat karena takut, tangan yang memegang keranjang buah beri tersebut bergetar kuat adalah si kecil Sehun. Mereka semua memiliki tanduk kecil berbentuk melingkar khas klan domba disisi kepalanya.

" Kakak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ayo pulang "

Kedua domba yang berada didepan Sehun mendengus kesal.

" Pulang duluan sana "

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah ingin pulang, ia ingin kembali ke _cottage_ dan membuat pie _blueberry_ bersama neneknya sebelum  
_._

.  
**Brak!**

.

Sehun jatuh terduduk. Ia menabrak sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang membuat badannya oleng dan menjatuhkan keranjang beri-nya  
Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa terganggu kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Kemudian terbelalak dengan ekspresi horror.

" HUAAAA! ada serigala! "

Kedua anak tersebut berteriak spontan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sehun kecil yang masih terduduk dan menangis.  
Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan tangisannya semakin kencang.  
Ia melihat seekor anak serigala tengah menatapnya datar sambil membawa kapak.

"Hueeee... tuan serigala maafkan aku hiks... jangan makan hiks"

Suara Sehun bergetar dan terbata - bata... air mata tak berhenti keluar dari pelupuk iris hazel-nya.  
Serigala tersebut mendengus pasrah kemudian memungut buah beri Sehun yang terjatuh. Telinga serigala tersebut turun ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang berlinang airmata... ia jadi sedikit iba.

" Aku tak akan memakanmu "

" Hiks... kau bohong hiks... kau akan membunuhku dengan kapak itu hiks "

Dahi bocah serigala tersebut merengut tidak suka. Setelah ia selesai merapikan buah beri milik domba mungil didepannya, ia membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dan melihat lutut Sehun yang sedikit terluka. Mengusapnya pelan lalu meniup - niup lukanya lembut.

" Apa kau domba bodoh? Kapak ini untuk memotong kayu... lagipula kau masih terlalu kecil dan tak ada dagingnya "

Sehun berhenti menangis kemudian mulai menampilkan senyum bodoh dengan giginya yang sedikit gingsul.

" Terima kasih tuan Serigala... namaku Sehun, siapa namamu? "

Serigala tersebut menatap Sehun heran

" Kai "

Domba kecil menjabat tangan seekor serigala, yah... walaupun masih bocah tetap saja predator. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun, domba mungil tersebut hanya merasa senang tak jadi dimakan oleh Kai.

" Ayo kita berteman, Kai "

" Hey... hey ... hey mahkluk sepertimu suka sekali seenaknya, aku ini serigala sementara musim dingin sudah dekat, aku bisa saja memakanmu nanti "

Kai menepis jabatan tangan Sehun namun domba kecil tersebut kembali memeluk tubuh Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan rona merah manis di pipi gempal miliknya. Sehun menatap Kai dari bawah dan diam - diam ekor Kai bergerak riang.

" Aku tau Kai tak akan melakukan hal itu, Kai pasti baik "

Wajah serigala muda tersebut merona merah kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal , hanya saja canggung.

Dan dari sanalah awal mula seekor domba kecil berteman dengan seekor serigala muda penyendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**|| Together with Wolf ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menggeram ringan, pasalnya beberapa kali perutnya berbunyi dan rasa lapar mulai memenuhi otaknya.  
Domba mungil tersebut masih tertidur diatas paha Kai dengan lelap. Serigala muda ingin mencari makan... sekedar ikan yang lezat disungai, tapi ia terlalu kasian melihat Sehun yang tertidur lelap harus ditinggal sendiri dibawah pohon.  
Apalagi wajah imut Sehun ketika tidur membuatnya beberapa kali terkekeh.

.

.

.  
**'Kruyuuukkk'**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ukh... aku lapar sekali "

Gerakan Kai yang tiba - tiba membuat tidur domba putih bersih tersebut terbangun. Sehun mengusap matanya dan menerjap - nerjap imut membuat Kai menelan _saliva_-nya kasar.

" Kai lapar? "

Tanya Sehun dengan pandangan mata sayunya. Bibirnya yang berwarna _pink peach_ mengkilap karena lelehan air liur ketika ia sedang tidur.

" Tㅡtidak ... aku hanya "

" Kai boleh memakan Sehun "

Kai terbelalak dengan perkataan domba manis didepannya. Apa ia bercanda? Mana ada mangsa merelakan diri. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Ia tak ingin memakan sahabatnya.

" Kalau itu Kai, Sehun tak apa "

Domba mungil tersebut memegang sisi pipi Kai yang merona, pandangan awal Kai yang terkejut berubah datar.

" Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan ini, Sehun "

Kai menunduk kearah kepala Sehun yang tertidur dipahanya. Serigala muda tersebut menempelkan bibir tebalnya keatas permukaan bibir Sehun kemudian melumatnya lembut. Tangan Kai melepas celana pendek yang digunakan Sehun kemudian melirik sekilas penis kecil didaerah selatan Sehun yang makin lama makin tegang karena ciuman.

" Tubuhmu sensitif Sehun "

" Akh... ahn ... Kaihhh "

Kai berpindah kearah selangkangan Sehun kemudian menjilati ujung kemaluan domba kecil tersebut. Membuat Sehun mendesah pasrah.

" Aㅡapa aku enak Kai? "

" Hn... sangat nikmat Sehun "

Ia tersenyum kemudian kembali mengerang hebat karena Kai yang melahap penis mungil Sehun sambil memijat kedua _balls_-nya yang menyimpan _sperm_.  
Punggung Sehun membentuk busur indah ketika Ejakulasi dan dadanya terasa begitu sesak namun ia menikmati sensasinya. Jongin mengangkat satu kaki Sehun keatas kemudian memasukkan jemarinya.  
Sehun yang merasakan sensasi aneh pada _hole_-nya meringis kemudian menggigit bibirnya.  
Kai mengusap kepala Sehun dan mengucapkan kata - kata penenang.

" AHH AHHH AHHHHHHHHH "

Sehun mendesah pilu ketika merasakan hole selatannya seperti terdesak sesuatu yang besar. Perih dan Panas.  
Ketika penis besar Kai menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua lewat kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh domba atau serigala dewasa  
Gemuruh kecil diperut Sehun terasa aneh disusul dengan perasaan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu lewat penisnya.  
Tubuh Sehun menenggang dan Kai menggeram nikmat dengan pijatan dinding hole Sehun yang selembut kain satin.  
Sehun melepaskan kenikmatanya,cairan Sehun membasahi daerah perut Sehun dan dada Kai.  
Sedangkan serigala muda tersebut mengeluarkan hasratnya didalam Sehun, kedua anak itupun tertidur pulas saking lelahnya.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**|| Together with Wolf ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Nenek memintamu untuk memetik beri laㅡhey hey Sehun kau mau kemana? "

Chanyeol mendekati sepupunya yang sibuk dengan sekeranjang beri dan 2 buah roti perancis.  
Sehun tersenyum manis kehadapan Chanyeol.

" Sehun akan kerumah Kai "

" Kau tidak takut dimakan serigala itu? "

"Ehㅡ? Sehun bahkan sudah berkali - kali dimakan Kai dan rasanya menyenangkan , sampai jumpa Kakak"

Domba jakung itu berdecak kesal tak mengerti. Apanya dimakan berkali - kali dan rasanya enak? domba kecil yang naif.

" Dasar Sehun aneh... "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Author's Corner :**

Nyiahaha... bawa ff absurb lagi kali ini KaiHun dengan tubuh chibi hybrid

Kebayang Sehun jadi domba mungil? kaya _nickname_-nya dulu _Thehun The Theep_

Apalagi Kai yang jadi serigala pasti udah kebayang

Seperti biasa

Gimana?

Kurang panjang? kurang hot? kurang NC? butuh sequel?

**Leave a review!**

Thanks and Laf!?


End file.
